In a data center, a compute node executing a workload may request to write a data block to data storage. To provide redundancy in the data storage, the compute node may send the data block through a network to multiple data storage devices that may be located in different locations, such that if any one of the data storage devices becomes disconnected from the network or otherwise unavailable, the compute node may rely on one of the other data storage devices to access the data. In doing so, the compute node typically pauses execution of the workload until the compute node has received a confirmation from the multiple networked data storage devices that the data has been successfully committed to non-volatile storage. At that point, the compute node determines that the data has been made “durable” (e.g., able to withstand at least one failure at one of the locations). However, while the process enhances the resiliency of the data, the time consumed in receiving the acknowledgements may adversely affect the quality of service (e.g., latency, etc.) of the workload.